Breach
by October-Yuki
Summary: Alice is just a typical girl that is clairvoyant? SPR has a new member to the family; Mai and Alice become close friends even the jerk of boss called Naru and her become close? Join in on Alice Adventures with SPR and also doing the impossible; she might be the one to Breach Naru's heart. NOTE: read authors note this story takes place with "Curse" a MaiXlin "Alice is My OC NaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a project and if people like the first few chapters it will continue if not I will pull the plug, the good thing out of this OC is that it takes place from my other story "cursed" so it will the MaixLin but this is based NaruXoc. So let me know about what you think and yea go from there. So mixing in the two so that means if I get a go from this then curse will get MY OC; so then hope you like it and on with the story.**

I was walking the streets with my head phones listening to my favorite band Alkaline Trio. People would stare from my appearance; oh I wasn't ugly that wasn't my problem. The problem was it mainly men that would. I was slim and a slender girl, I had luscious olive tone skin and dark brown eyes. I am 5'6 and with long dark brown hair that reached my lower back but tined red from hair dye; but it didn't look bad it all it almost looked natural.

I am not from here; I am originally from America. My father is a very busy man and my mother died from an illness. Also I am an only child so most of the time I am by myself. Why I am thinking all of this? Because every time I walked the street I would feel alienated; but I would just push that aside. It is a bright sunny say today and but I felt today something was going to happen.

I walking by a small building and saw some people carrying boxes down the steps. But I felt something was going to happen so I stopped; a girl with shoulder length hair was and bright brown eyes appeared. She seemed to be struggling with her box; right on cue I saw her slip. I raced to her aid by stabilizing the box in her hands and held her up. We looked eye to eye and we just broke into laughter, "thanks for saving me back there" I smiled and said "no problem."

I took the box from her "where does this go?" "Oh here follow me and by the way my name is Mai Taniyama and what's yours?" As I placed the box in the back of the van and I said "Alice Hunter I am sure you can tell I have an accent." She nodded "yea are you American?" I nodded "yea my father is a business man and was transferred here."

"Mai you are supposed to be working not goofing off with friends." We turned to see a boy with dark hair and dark eyes; he wore all black and had fair skin. He was pretty attractive but I am a girl that appreciates good looking men in silence and not having my tongue hanging out "hello actually I saved your coworker and your equipment. From what it looks like I saved you from wasting money, also I helped her carry this box that was too heavy for her to carry." He shot me a glare and I shot him one, if looks could kill he and I would be neck to neck right now.

"Well then that saves me from going out to find another assistant if this dummy got hurt." _This guy is a jerk, _"Jezz Naru will you relax? She saved me and this is how you treat her?" I held my hand up to silence her "don't worry about it Mai, all that's matters is that you're ok and the equipment is in one piece." As I was about to walk out and place on my head phones I felt someone grab my arm, I felt a chill and saw an image play out. _I saw her run round a desk and a man leaped over, he pushed her against a window that I heard cracked. "Don't even try to scream I will stab you in the throat before you even have the chance!_ I took in a deep breath and I saw Mai looking at me with wide eyes "what did you see?"  
I gave her a stunned look and before I could say anything she said "because I felt us connect and I do the same thing when I see something." I then heard the guy apparently called Naru say "are you clairvoyant?" I nodded "yes I am" I saw him cross his arms "I will pay you if you come help us on this case" I raised an eyebrow at him "alright but why do you want me all of a sudden you have Mai."

His face was expressionless "well if you don't want money then I guess you can leave" I grabbed his arm "wait" he gave me a glare and I pulled away glaring at him _I somewhat don't really need the money but maybe this will keep me from getting bored _"alright I will take your offer so what is it that you guys do?" The he said "isn't it obvious we are paranormal researchers" I rolled my eyes _jezz Alice it says it on the damn van _"sorry I know stupid question."

"Well then since you are coming with us gather some things we will be staying with a client." I nodded "anyone can give me a ride?" then Mai said "sure!" she tugged me along and when she left me on the steps she dragged out a tall hansom man. He had dark hair that covered part of his face and wore a white dress shirt and pants

"Hey can you help a friend of mine?" he nodded only to smile at Mai. After a long silent car ride and a quick trip to my apartment I threw my duffle bag in a silver car. Then Mai tugged my arm again and stopped in front of another Man who had long dirty brown hair in a ponytail.

He was also nicely built and light skin, he smiled at Mai and said "Hey Mai who is this?" she then said "meet a new member of our team! Her name is Alice!" He held his hand out and I shook it "nice to meet you Alice my Name is Houshou Takigawa" I smiled "nice to meet you." Then I heard my boss shout "enough goofing off everyone in the car and let's go!" Mai dragged me with her into the black van and off we went.  
**Alight short I know but I am but also I have to think this thing threw so I would like to hear you guys opinion and yea! Octoberyuki**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

I like the responses for breach I am very excited to do this! Anyways I hope you like this!

I saw in the van next to Mai, as I was about to put in my headphones she said "What's this case about Naru?" _why do they call him Naru? The only reason I say it its cause Mai says it and he responds. So why can't? _He opened his file and said "This man says his house is haunted, he says he really needs our help due to the fact his female staff is involved." I nodded while Mai also asked "anything in particular?" he shook his head "his grandson wakes up screaming from nightmares, staff members end up missing sometimes they find them alive other times not at all.

This all began when they recently moved in; at first it was knocking sounds typical poltergeist stuff now it's escalating quickly." Then I realized something "Hey Naru or um excuse me but what is your name?"

We made eye contact through the rearview mirror "Kazuya Shibuya and yours?" I nodded "my name is Alice Hunter." **(Bold is English.) **

"**You're American?" Alice nodded and said "yes my father was transferred here for business so here I am. How you know English? You speak Japanese very well and you really don't have an accent." He was silent for a moment "schooling and parents traveled a lot."** (Back to Japanese) Naru and I turned our attention towards Mai who was laughing she then said "I um remembered something don't mind me." Her cheeks turned red and I couldn't help but to laughing. Her reaction was just plan funny.

She smacked my shoulder and I smacked her on the leg, for the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere.

-Ghost Hunt-

I leaped out the van and went around it to see a beautiful Mansion before us. In White and long elegant windows on the front; I stood by Mai and she looked uneasy. I looked back at the house and I suddenly began to get a weird vibe. I looked around and from what I could see the trees around it were dry and dead.

The Grass was slightly yellow, it is barely October but personally this scenery change is too soon. ""Mai are you ok?" I turned to see Houshou approach us "Hey are you getting a weird vibe from this place or is it just me?" _Honestly Mai you are not the only one I feel the same way._

He gave her a questioning look "Maybe you are feeling that way because of an old case we dealt with before, you remember the Urado case? It was in a big manor but this one is way smaller." She nodded "Yea maybe your right." I wandered off and began to look around. I saw Kazuya talking to the tall man, I walked over and said "um Kazuya" he then turned his attention towards me "yes?" His gaze made me feel uneasy but I didn't let it faze me "Haven't you noticed when we were driving here that the leaves are different colors but here they are completely lifeless?" he looked around "it's a bit early for the trees to look like this" he then turned his back towards me "Maybe his keepers are slacking but you do have a point it is odd."

I then looked at the tall man as Naru walked away. "By the way I never got to ask you your name and thank you for taking me to my apartment." "My name is Lin Koujo and your welcome."

I smiled "nice to meet you" he gave me a slight smile but my attention turned towards another car arriving. I saw a petite young woman appear, "Masako Hara?" she turned her attention towards me; _I have seen her on the television before._ She walked towards me with a blonde haired man besides her. "Hello do you live here?" I shook my head "no I am actually new to the team I am here to help." She hid her mouth behind her sleeve "I see Naru has another assistant, and your name is?"

"Alice Hunter and you good sir what is yours?" I gave him a playful wink, his cheeks turned red "John Brown" I noticed he had an accent. "Australian?" He smiled "American?" I smiled and we both began to laugh, Masako was looking at us with confusion. "What's so funny?" A red headed woman appeared with fair skin appeared. Her attention turned towards me "well who do we have here? New person?" I nodded "Alice Hunter at your service" she smiled "you have such nice hair! What's your secret?"

"Honestly just brush it often nothing special" she then said "really that's all?" I shrugged "I guess" I felt someone tap me on the shoulder "Hey Mai what's up?"' she pointed her thumb towards the van. I sighed "yay heavy lifting" When I entered the house I was stunned, a giant grand hall stood before me. A red rug ran all the up a grand staircase, I felt someone tug my arm.

"You ok Alice?" I smiled at John "Um yea just amazed how big this room is and those stairs are incredible!" he smiled "follow me and I will show you where base is." We went to our right side of the hall. We went through a double door, again I was amazed. A giant dining hall stretched before me; a fire place at the far end of the room, paintings covered the walls. A grandfather ticked away on the right side of the wall, the wall paper was a light Beige. I saw everyone placing the boxes on the large dark wooden table. I did the same, as I headed back for another box I saw Mai looking up the staircase.

I walked over to her "Mai? You ok?" she shook her head "um I could have sworn I saw somebody" I looked at the top of the stairs and saw nothing.

"Um maybe it's someone who lives here?" she shrugged "maybe" we heard the main door close. "Mai!" she glared to see Naru walk up with a clip board in hand "take the temperature in rooms." She then said "ok and is the client going to stay?" He shook his head "they are out right now to some family dinner, take monk or John with you."

She ran off to our base while I was stuck with Naru, "so what can I do to help?" He looked up from his file and our eyes locking, "I want you to team up with Ms., Hara and see if she can sense anything and get a feel of the house. Take this copy of the floor plan and mark the areas that she senses something." I nodded and gave him a small smile "sure no problem" I walked pass him to find Masako, but before I could reach the door she appeared. As she closed the door behind her I said "Hey Ms., Hara Naru told me to go with you while you get a feel for this house."

She nodded and I followed her upstairs. At the top it would split in two, she took a left. The upper floor was like a balcony. It was wide layout, if you look over the railing and could see the hall below, (if you ever played resident evil with the mansion, the playstation 1 think of it like that but I am downsizing it and a few changes.)

"I am sensing something in one of the guest rooms." On the far left wall were several doors, a bag or bags would be by the door indicating who would stay in what room.

She approached a dark brown wooden door; I noticed my duffle bag next to. _REALLY?_ As she was about to open the door I saw her thrown back screaming at the top of her lungs and right into me. My back hit the railing, I held her close "Hey are you ok?" she nodded "Something is in there but now it's gone, I can't help but wonder if something happened in that room?" "The feeling I got was sorrow and anguish" I frowned "please don't tell me that!" I turned around to see Mai with Houshou running to our direction, Lin and Naru followed behind. "Alice, Masako are you ok?!" I nodded "yea luckily I was here to be a cushion for her, whatever it was sent her flying!" I saw Houshou cross his arms across his chest "we just barely got here and the spirits here are already acting up."

I helped Masako up and I said "Yea usually they do take a while isn't it like 24 hours or so?" I began to fix my hair _damn it, really? Stupid ghost it took me forever to fix my hair this morning!_

"Correct" I noticed it was Naru and I said "well apparently it's in my room but now it's gone." Everyone was silent; it seemed like a minute before someone broke the silence. "Some um how about I make everybody some Tea?" I smiled but the nice gesture was cut short when the lights went out. I froze into place, I heard Lin reassure Mai. _Is she with him? Damn Mai you lucky girl you, how did you get a guy like that? _I shook my head_ Alice this isn't the time or place!_ I felt the temperature drop, "what's going on?" My voice shook, I saw Masako shaking I saw John wrap his arm around her.

We heard a scream echo through the hall; I covered my ears _what's going on? _"Mai?" the lights flickered back on and I quickly walked over to Lin. My heart skipped, Mai was lying unconscious in Lin's arm. I kneeled in front of him and I placed a hand on her forehead "she doesn't have a fever." Before I pulled away she opened her eyes and grabbed my right wrist, her eyes were completely white. She was giving me an evil glare "I found you!" Her sweet voice was gone replaced with something harsh and heavy, she clenched harder.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazara dan kan!" We heard a single harsh pounding sound against the wall, Mai's muddy brown eyes returned. The lights flickered back on "Alice?" she saw her hand on my wrist; I could tell she saw the fear in my eyes. She let go of my wrist, I stood up and rubbed my irritated skin. "What happened?" Lin pulled her closer to his chest "you were possessed" I could see disbelief in her eyes; Lin picked her up and disappeared into one of the guest rooms.

I saw Naru lost in thought; he then turned his attention towards us "no one will be by themselves on this case, Ms., Hara you and John will stick together." She looked at John and he gave her a small smile, "Monk and Ayako take care of Mai." I saw Monk look at me "what about Alice? Does Mai really need two people? What's was with 'I found you'?" Naru gave Monk a glare "Lately she has been a severe magnet for trouble than usual, I just need to take certain precautions I don't need anyone to killed under my watch at least not again."

Monk nodded "understood" _Killed? Did he really just say that? Again? _"Also Alice will stay with Lin and I, she is new which makes her vulnerable staying close to base will be safer." I glared at him "I am not stupid you know, it's called I can learn I can watch out for myself!" He and I once again did a stare off, I sighed "look sorry for my reaction, your right but anyways what now?"

He turned his back "I think everyone should retire for the evening, we have things to do tomorrow. Monk tonight you will watch Mai then trade of with Ms. Matzusaki." As he left I followed, it was silent for a while and he said "can you do anything else?" _Is he talking about my clairvoyance? I can do something else but it's sometimes hard to tap into but I won't mention for now._

"Honestly yes but other than that I can see spirits or feel every once in a while. I never had the proper training my father thinks I'm crazy but my mother." I stopped and he said "what?" I shook my head "she was the only one who understood me, well that's because she was too."

"You do this through touch?" I nodded "Yes Clairsentience, through touch or to feel." He didn't say anything else; we sat in the dining hall for about an hour or two. I stood up and stretched; I began to look around at the art work. A lot of it was dark romanticism art work; I kept looking until one caught my eye. A woman with long dark beautiful hair, she wore a black kimono with a pink and white sash. She hid her face behind a black lacy fan, only her Dark eyes peeking out gazing into my own. I lightly touched the picture;

I cringed when I saw an image appear. _She sat on a chair staring out the window; a tear slowly slid down her cheek "please you _promised_"_ _I heard a door open and a man stood before her; for some reason I _f_elt her hear heart sink. _My legs gave out landing on my back with a thud_,_ "Ow" I slowly sat up and saw Naru Kneeling before me, "what happened?"

I pointed at the painting while with my other hand rubbed the back of my head. "That painting or more like the woman in it might have to do something with this place." "I saw her crying, she said something like you promised." I slowly picked myself up; Naru grabbed my arm helping me up. "Thanks" "is that all you saw?" "Honestly the last thing was someone opened the door, a man but I had a sad feeling in my chest. I couldn't really see him but the feeling in her chest was sad, like she expected someone else."

He placed a hand on his chin while looking at the painting "interesting I will see if I can find anything on this painting or the woman in it." I nodded and took another stretch "well Kazuya I am going to hit the sack I will see you bright and early tomorrow." As I walked away he said "Alice?" I turned around "yes?" he turned away and said "just call me Naru" I smiled and said "ok um night Naru" as I walked away I broke out in laughter.

**There way go! Hope you like I know it wasn't much but hey I got to build this relationship not only to our lovely grumpy Naru but with the rest of the team. OH and a happy birthday to LynnPotter221 **** yay! TATA for now! Octoberyuki**


	3. Nevermore

**Alright another chappy hope you like it **

'Beep…beep…beep!' I groaned in annoyance and hit the dismiss option on my cell; I threw it across the room. I sluggishly made my way out of bed and carelessly threw my clothes out of my duffle bag. After what seemed like forever I finally found something to wear. I threw on black skinny jeans and flats with gray v neck cashmere sweater.

I grimaced in pain as I brushed the knots out of my hair; as I finally finished grooming I couldn't help but wonder about the woman in my vision. I found my cellphone near the door and it read six o' clock in the morning.

I sighed _I hate waking up early but hey I am here to work._ I opened the dining hall door and saw Lin and Naru at the table talking with a man. I slowly approached the group; the man turned his attention towards me. His gaze lingered on me what seemed like a minute before he said something "My what a beautiful young lady, what's your name?" I felt like this was a good sweat drop moment "Alice Hunter" Naru cleared his throat. "Alice this is our client Mr, Yukio Nakamura" I bowed slightly and said "nice to finally meet you Mr Nakamura" he smirked, his icy blue eyes practically violating my figure. "Please call me Yukio, how funny it's like my dream has come true."

I gave him a questioning look and I took a glance at Naru, but his face was expressionless. "Pardon sir?" I saw him blush "your boss Mr., Shibuya was asking me about the woman in the painting. She has an uncanny resemblance to you and what I meant when I said 'my dream come true' is that I always wished I was able to appreciate her beauty in reality and right now it seems like I am looking right at her." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly _great I thought doing this I would be able to get away from men like this but he is sweet. _ "Oh um thank you Yukio" Naru cleared his throat and Yukio looked at him "Oh right I am sorry anyways like I was saying I found these paintings when we were moving in, so I am sorry I honestly don't know anything about them.

But this house has been empty for quiet sometime. Now these photos I brought you, I found them hidden in our library across the hall; feel free to take a look. Now I must attend to some paper work and such if you need anything please feel free to give me a call." When he left I took a seat, "well then find anything new?" He nodded and pulled out a black folder "well what he said is true, this house has been empty for quiet sometime." He then handed me a photo. "Yukio found this in the Library, when Mr., Nakamura moved in he found it in great condition just dusty. So everything in there was owned by the previous people that lived here."

I couldn't help but wonder about this woman,_ in my vision this woman felt depressed. Why did she feel that way when that man came in?_ Naru handed me the black and white photo; there she was again but this time she was standing in front of the house. "Naru!" I heard someone running up to us; a chair next to him moved. I glanced up to see Mai, "I had a dream about a woman" a small gasp escaped from my lips. I looked up at Mai, _No way…she saw her too? _"She was looking out the window and said something like 'your back just like you promised." My heart leaped "NO way!" I said as I leaped out my chair, "She said something of the sort in my vision! Did she have long hair and wait a minute, here Naru found some photos."

I handed her the photo that was in my hand; her eyes widened. She looked at the photo then back at me "Whoa you and this woman have a uncanny resemblance Alice." I rolled my eyes "apparently because I have been hearing that all morning"

She placed the photo down "Sorry Alice but its true anyways I am going to make some tea." _Tea sounds really yummy right now, _"Mai Take Lin with you_"_ I snickered at her glare. I stopped when Naru gave me a cold stare; I smiled and gave him a wink. Lin stood up and followed Mai out; he grabbed her hand as they vanished through the double door.

I smiled _how cute!_ My thoughts were interrupted when Naru cleared his throat "How about we come back down to earth to a thing called reality." We did our stare off again which now I like to think of it as a little game now, but for some reason I couldn't take it seriously and laughed. I noticed a glimmer of confusion shinned in his eyes, "sorry I am being silly what can I do?"

"Beginning to wonder you intelligence but anyways since you're up bright and early I want you to go to that library" I ignored his comment but knowing myself didn't let it go entirely. "Why no problem your majesty and would like me to bring you a snack while I'm it?" I began to laugh as he just gave a glare, "sorry not going to let that remark go this time." He cleared his throat "take this map, I circled it and if you find anything come back right away."

I nodded "wait didn't you say that you didn't want any of us to go alone?" As if god sensed our dilemma I heard the Dining hall door open, "Morning Kazuya, Morning Alice." I smiled "John!" I ran over to him and locked arms with him, "John how about you be my body guard while I snoop around the Library?" I saw him give me a nervous smile; I looked at Naru as he just gave me a nod.

"Well then off we go!" I dragged the poor boy out the room, "alright from the floor plan the room is located right across from us down the hall second door on the left." (Sorry hope that made sense I picture it but having a hard time describing it.) John and I reached the hallway; I immediately felt sick to my stomach, "Alice? Are you alright?" I nodded "yea I think so" he opened the door and a large library stood before us, "Whoa." Tanned tile flooring, dark maple shelves that held tons of books.

A stone marble roman fireplace shined at the end of the room. "So John while we are looking I think we should get more acquainted! So what is it that you do? Do you have any abilities?"

"Well I am a priest and I do exorcisms." _Wow he is so young to do that for a living, _"wow that's pretty cool I tell you what I wouldn't be able to do that, major props to you John." I smiled when I heard him laugh; as I walked pass the shelves I noticed something. "Hey John have you noticed these books all went from happy go lucky sappy romance books to dark poetry?"

"Now that you mention yes I do, Nathaniel Hawthorn, Edgar Allen Poe, and Charles Baudelaire." I nodded while I listen to him name off the authors he found "I love this kind of stuff but wow this guy had an obsession!"_ This guy that owned the place really seemed to like the dark side of the human mind. _"Check out this painting, these must be the people who owned this home previously." The painting hung above the marble roman style fireplace. The painting was of a man and with the woman in my vision; she sat on a black antique chair with the man standing right beside her. She wore an elegant white dress; her hair fell like a veil on her slim body. The man had fair skin, his hazel eyes stared back at me. He had blonde short hair that reached the upper half of his ear.

She had a small smile plastered on her face "Maybe it's just me but her smile looks so fake, it's like she is forcing herself to smile."

"She looks quite a bit like you Alice" I groaned "AH! Not you too John" He held his hands up in surrender "well then maybe not" I began to laugh but our moment was once again cut short when the lights flickered off.

"Um John please tell me you turned off the lights" I heard a beep "Kazuya?" I felt the room temperature drop, "John where are you?" I pulled out my cell phone using it as a flash light, "We are still at the Library we are going to head over there right now."

I navigated us to the door, he opened the door and we both rushed out the room. We flew through the double door; the first person that came into mind was Mai.

"Mai!" I flashed my light around and found her with Lin who had his arms wrapped around her protectively. I made my way over to her "you ok?" she nodded. My phone beeped "damn it my cell is dying. _"I'm glad she didn't get possessed again." _ I heard someone crying, I flashed my light at a woman. "It's happening again! I just want this to stop." I felt the room get ice cold _"Yuzuki"_ I froze at the voice that echoed through the room. I heard something crack; Naru shined the light around just in time to see bowls shatter. My Instincts took over and I leaped on John covering him from the glass and warm liquid; "YUZUKI!"

The lights flickered back on and the damage was incredible; Glass and liquid was all over the table. But what was the most shocking are what was in the center. A dead black bird with wings spread out like it was flying; "w-what is that" I said as I helped John up. Naru walked up to the dead bird "It's a raven and that's not all, something is carved on the table."

We all moved forward to get a good look "quoth the raven nevermore "monk read. Something in my head clicked. "Hey Naru when John and I were in the library, the books were filled with poets such as Hawthorne and Poe.

He crossed his arms across his chest "get to the point" I glared at him, _well then I will._ "Well that quote is from his popular story 'The Raven'. It talks about the loss of his love one, I am sure I can find it in the library."

He nodded and I caught a glance at Masako who was glaring at me, _what's her problem?_ "If that's the case I want you to find it for me. Everyone else help clean up, also I would like Monk and Lin to make charms for this woman and rest of the staff. Also Ms., Hara I want you to tend to Ms., Matzusaki." I gave John a look and we left the room "Alice are you alright?" I nodded "yes I am fine I am just glad you're ok" I saw him blush a little and I giggled.

We walked into the library and began skimming the shelf, "Ah here we go!" I pulled out a book that tittled 'Famous Poems of Poe.' I began skimming through it, and the page stopped at The Raven. A photo was stuck in the gutter of the book; I pulled it out a noticed it was her again with the man we saw in the giant self-portrait. (look up a book diagram apparently that what it's called when it's in that gap between a page to the next,)

I turned over the photo and it had a name on the back. "Yuzuki" I froze. "So Yuzuki is this woman we seen in the painting." I nodded at John; I looked at the page and noticed a line from the story was underlined. "For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-

Nameless here for evermore."

"Alright so I guess I can say this man was madly in love with this woman." John nodded "love can drive people to do insane things." _Apparently! _

"John!" I leaped about a foot in the air "Damn Naru you are going to give me a heart attack!" John pulled out his radio and answered back "Hello Kazuya."

"John you need to come back, this case has taken a turn and Alice is in danger do you hear me?" I froze in place and looked at John who was doing a good job keeping his cool. "Alice grab the book and let's go" We both raced to the door; John jiggled the door handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Kazuya the door won't open!" I clutched book tightly to my chest, I cringed as a rush of energy coursed through my body; a vision appeared.

_I saw Yuzuki opening her window; a man crawled into her room from her window. "You came!" He stood up and I noticed it wasn't the man she was with in the painting. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her passionately. I wish I could look away but sadly this thing is on auto pilot. _

_He then sat her down on the bed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise Yuzuki I will take you away, he can't keep us apart." She smiled "I know and don't worry in due time but right now he won't let me out of his sight ever since what happened, the only time he does is when he retires for the evening." I saw a smile appear on his face "I have an idea but for now we can only meet like this."_

_She nodded and then I saw her smile turn into a frown. "I hear someone coming! You have to leave!" I could tell they have been doing this for a while; he practically flew his way out the window. She closed her window took her seat and began to sing a song. (She sings it in Japanese but this is an English translation I found, it's an old Japanese folk song I found called cherry blossom,)_

"_Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks,_

_Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream,_

_How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight!_

_How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?"_

I opened my eyes and noticed I was singing the song, "Alice?" I looked at John and I stopped _"Yuzuki?"_ I felt cold air wrap around my body, I slowly turned my head. The man from the painting spirit was staring right at me, he slowly reached out but I backed away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He glared right at me "how dare you! You are mine! No one can have you!"

John raced over and began to splash holy water at the spirit. He cried in pain making the book shelves shake; the door flung open. A loud and piercing whistle echoed through the air, I saw white lights race through the air and pierce the spirit. John was flung back with such force he hit the far end of room.

"Alice look out!" I turned to see the shelf behind me beginning to fall; I tried to run but something held me in place. I turned my attention towards Mai again, "Take it!" I threw the book her way; I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball and screamed. I felt someone jump on top of me, and before I could even see who it was I blacked out.

**Yay cliffy! Hope you liked it! Sorry if somethings see weird or like Hello yuki? Grammer! And such, I am sorry and I will do my best to definitely get better! Um I don't own the childern's folk song and I do not own any of the poetry that was used in this chapter and sadly don't own a GH.**


	4. My secret

So I left it on a small cliff hanger and to be honest it was killing me I don't know about you guys! So here we go! Hope you likes it

_I noticed I was in my living room on the couch with my mom. "Ali dear don't let your gift scare you" I was about eight at the time. "Mommy it can be scary at times" she smiled and pulled me close to her. "I know baby don't fear it, because then you are afraid of yourself." _

"Mom" I said as I quickly sat up; I noticed I was in the guestroom I was staying at. My head was pounding, I felt like my head was going to explode. I slowly slid of the bed and opened my door, and bumped into a black mass. "Where do you think you're going?" I looked to see Naru who I noticed he was a bit scuffed up. "I was going to look for you and the rest of the team." A sigh of annoyance escaped from his lips, "You are not going anywhere."

I rose a brow at him "ok but before I can duel you to the death in an argument, are you ok? I noticed you are a bit scuffed up" I then reached out and began to fix his hair. I noticed he tensed at my touch and was giving me a vicious glare. I ignored his glare and quickly finished before I could make him even more uncomfortable.

"There you go all better, well somewhat." He shook his head "the reason I am so scuffed up is because a shelf landed on me." I flinched at his tone "You're the one who protected me from the shelf?"

"Well what you think?" _jezz I guess after having a shelf fall on you makes you grumpy. _But I held my tongue and out of the goodness of my heart I actually gave him a gentle smile "Thank you." Again I saw a glimmer of confusion in his eyes; he acknowledged my thanks with a single nod.

"Again what are you doing up?"

"I was going to check on you guys" he shook his head once again "You need to rest." Then something clicked in my mind "Not really I am fine but by the way how did you know I was leaving my room?" _There was a camera on this floor but he would have to move pretty fast to get up here. _"I didn't I came up here to check on you" _he came up here to check on me?_

"Oh I see, and by the way did Mai give you guys that book?" he nodded "yes, nice work this gives us an Idea of the man who lived here and what we're dealing with." Another smile stretched across my lips "Alright then can I join you guys?" I could see the answer was going to be no but I said "please? I don't want to be a lazy bum! I promise to stay close by."

We once again did our stare off; he slouched a bit in defeat and said "Fine but you will not leave my sight and you will have someone with you at all times." I noticed I had no shoes and my shirt reeked of soup.

"Alright can you give me a sec?" I rushed back in and shut the door; I went dug into my bag and pulled out a tank a black tank top. I quickly brushed out the knots out of my hair "Ugh damn ghost making soup explode!" I pulled out my black sweater and threw it on as I slipped into my flats.

I rushed out and said "Sorry that sweater was gross from this morning's soup." He said nothing as he turned away and we made our way to base. He opened the door and as soon as I walk in "Alice!" Mai tackled me "I was so worried and how are you feeling?" I giggled "I'm ok but don't mind me are all of you ok?" She nodded and I looked behind her noticing the rest of the team nodding at my direction.

"I am glad you are alright mate" I saw John walk up to me with a genuine smile. I noticed he had a bandage wrapped around his head "Are you ok? Looks like that jerk of a spirit did a number on you."

"Don't worry mate a little banged up but I am fine." I then turned my focus on Naru,

"Good, yo boss what we have so far?" he glared my way once again and I only winked at him. He hid his face behind a folder and said "Everyone listen I am not going to repeat myself, so pay attention Mai." She stopped hugging me and turned her attention towards Naru "Stupid Narcissist." _Oh so that's where Naru comes from, good one Mai._

"This house was abandoned about twenty years give or take. The man who we know is the spirit of the house is named Norio Matsumoto, the woman is Yuzuki Matsomoto." I shuttered at the mention off the woman's name, "from Mai's dream she had today looks like this is revolving around a love triangle."

"She saw Yuzuki with another man; Lin found an old staff photo in some records and the description she gave us about that man was an exact match." I looked at her making eye contact giving her a thumbs up. "Alice I don't need you to fall behind either." I turned my attention towards Naru again, "Norio caught them together and terminated the man." _Oh crap I forgot to tell them! _"Sorry to interrupt but I have something to add to that. In the library I had a vision, it was Yuzuki with I am assuming was that man cause let me tell you it didn't look like Norio."

Lin quickly opened his laptop and began to type away, "He sneaked in through her bedroom window and said something like 'he can't keep us apart and something about taking her away." Mai tapped my shoulder "Did he have Lin sort of hair but slightly shorter also brown and green eyes?" I closed my eyes for a sec to replay the vision in my head "The hair and eyes yes, he was also fair skinned but a scar below his right eye? Also about Takigawa height?" Mai nodded and said "yup that's him, in my dream he got that scar because when he caught Yuzuki and the staff member he punched him. Norio had a ring on his finger, that caused the scar when he punch his worker."

Naru then said "you guys are in sync, about time Mai's brain started working." I snickered as she glared at Naru. Naru then walked away and Mai ran over to Naru; both talking to Lin. "So you are Psychic?" I saw Masako with all her glory walk up to me "I guess? I am Clairsentience, I can do it from touch." She gazed deeply into my eyes "I have a feeling you can do something else" I kept my face expressionless and challenged her "Really now? How can you tell?"

She hid her mouth behind her Kimono "I can see your aura" I shrugged "Have no idea what you're talking about, you know female mediums can either be right or completely wrong." I turned around and began to walk away; I heard a small gasp. I turned my attention towards her again; she was shaking "hey are you ok?" I saw her falling backwards I looked at the chair close by; _"move."_ The chair shook a little and then perfectly shifted behind her; Masako landed perfectly in the chair. "Naru!" he looked at my direction and I waved him over.

I kneeled in front of Masako "hey what's wrong?" she still hid her mouth behind her kimono, "I never felt such sorrow and anger this strongly before. It's making me sick to my stomach" Naru came by and said "Is it Norio?" she nodded "he is looking for Yuzuki, he can't rest till he finds her."

Then I couldn't believe what I saw next, she then placed a hand against her chest and leaned against Naru. "It's awful" _Talk about trying to hard?_

I felt something cold grab my hand "what-the" I then was tugged backwards. I landed on my back with a heavy thud; I groaned in pain and annoyance "Damn it I swear if you don't stop I am going to-"

"Alice!" John ran to my aid with Mai following. I sat up Mai said "Are you ok?" She began offered me a hand and I gladly took it, "thanks." Then I felt like my mind connected with hers by an invisible force. We both cringed and a picture played out in our head.

_Yuzuki was in her bed room writing something in a small purple book. "I can't talk this anymore I don't love Norio!_ _I want to be with Sora, but tonight is the night. I am going to run away with him so we can be together always." I heard footsteps; she then quickly got on her knees and pulled out the piece of the floor board. I saw her put the book in the hole and then put back the missing floorboard piece._

The vision ended and I looked at Mai "did you see that?" she nodded "yea let's go" we both raced out the room "Mai, Ali, wait!"' monk shouted. We ran up the stairs and stopped as soon as we reached the guest rooms, "Alice didn't I tell you to stay in my sight!" I turned and saw Naru; out of breath and angry "sorry but Mai and I had a vision, everyone go into the guest room and find a loose piece of floorboard! When you find it pull it open, Yuzuki had a diary."

They all rushed into their rooms and I did the same, I touched the floor and close my eyes. _"concentrate" my mother's voice echoed through my head. _ _Yuzki appeared again and she stood up quickly as the door opened. "Norio darling" he smiled "My sweet Yuzuki the tea is ready come dear." She nodded and left the room with Norio;_ I found myself back. I shook my head and began crawling on the ground; "Alice did you find it?" I looked over my shoulder "Give me a sec Lin, I tapped into the past and it shoulder be in here somewhere." I went by the window and kept tapping; "HAHA! Found the little Basterd."

I stood up and rummage through my bag and pulled out my switchblade. It was a Gothic Snow blind 9 inch Italian switchblade stiletto knife blue cracked ice bayo blade. "Alice why do you have a blade with you?" I turned to see Lin and Naru with the rest of the group staring at me wide eyed from the doorway. My eyes sadden a little "um I walk a lot and most of the time alone so it is safety reason really. Sorry guys I really I am I didn't mean to scare you." I cleared my throat feeling slightly akward. As I went back to that spot and pried open the wood "I haven't used it yet, only once but never hurt the guy, he wanted to have some fun with me. I am going to leave it at that" I put the blade away and stuffed it in my back pocket.

"Eureka ladies and Gents I found it!" I quickly walked over to Naru "here" he opened it to the last entry "interesting, seems like she wanted to leave Norio for that man who now we know is Sora." Mai and I locked eyes and nodded, the vision we had was dead on. The lights went out, "Oh crud." Naru pulled me out the room and with the group circled around me facing outwards ready for whatever was coming their way.

"TRAITOR!" The walls began to shake causing the antique chandelier above the grand hall to rattle. "Naru the spirit is furious, he has an intent to kill" Masako shouted. I felt something tackle to the ground "Mai?!" Her eyes were red as the blood that ran through my veins, "You whore! How dare you leave me for that pathetic servant? I gave you everything!"

She began to choke me; she sent the group around her flying. "Of a demon in my view" Norio quoted from one of Poe's works. "Alice!" I glanced to see Houshou and the others couldn't get to me for some reason; like a barrier of some sort was around Mai and I. _Damn it! "Ali…its ok don't fear your gift. If you fear your gift yourself." _I closed my eyes and thought _get off…just picture Mai flying off you and onto the ground, you can do it Alice. You can control this thing! _"AH!" I quickly sat up and saw Mai fly onto the ground; the barrier faded and Lin hit the back of her neck. She fell unconscious in his arms, "Alice are you alright?" John helped me off the ground and Ayako moved my hair away from my neck.

"Hm seems you will be alright but you are going to have some bruising." I nodded and made my way towards Mai, "is she ok?" Lin nodded "She is fine just UN conscious, Alice that stunt you pulled back there what was that?" I frowned "You have PK Abilities?" I turned around and nodded at Naru "I guess if that's what you call it, I was always able to do this as child. I never really use its cause it scares me, I had a bad experience as a child."

John placed a hand on my shoulder and Monk did the same on the other "Its ok we can help you, we are here for you." I smiled and said "thanks, but how are we going to get rid of him?"

"Alright let's start preparing to wrap this up, Yuzuki didn't love Norio she loved one of her staff members Named Sora" we all surround Naru except Lin who went to tuck Mai to bed, "Now it seems his reign may not end in his desperate search for his wife so I am sure it's safe to say she did runaway with Sora. But any woman such as Alice who holds a resemblance to Yuzuki either ends up missing or we presume dead. We need to get rid of him."

I nodded and Ayako said "This is like the Doll case with Ayumi, she wouldn't rest until she found her child Tomiko." (Animated series) "To answer your question Alice Lin and I will come up with a plan for now stick close by" Naru said. Everyone dispersed and it was only Naru and I standing.

"So I guess we head back to base?" we slowly made our way to base and before we entered the room he said "Alice, don't be afraid of your PK. Lin and I can help you the more you fear it the worse it going to be for you." _I guess this is his way of saying 'Hey Alice I will be there for you, here lean on my shoulder' kind of thing. _"Thanks Naru." I noticed he gave me a small smile; I couldn't help but blush. _Did I blush? What is wrong with me!_ "It's natural to blush I am good looking after all."

I rolled my eyes "Boy Mai picked a good nickname for you didn't she?" I began to laugh and he only glared "come on if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen" I winked at him. He shook his head and we both entered the base.

**That's it for now um sorry if I have some mistakes but I ihad to stop I have a huge migraine but I pulled through for you guys! Haha so thanks for reading and night night! October yuki.**


	5. Possible emotional Invasion?

YAY another chapter x) anyways hope you like this! I love the reviews and favs even something like that makes me explode with happiness!

Lin and Naru were in the back talking to Houshou and John. I sighed out of boredom; _I wish I had my music with me._ I let out another heavy sigh; I stared at piece of paper before me and I began to concentrate on the paper. _Alright move paper, come on listen to mama fly damn you!_ It didn't move, "Damn it!" I heard someone clear there throat "sorry" Naru shook his head and continued on with his business.

I stood up and took a big stretch; _it's so boring without Mai!_ I walked over to the Monitors and just began skimming through the screens. "Alice" I turned around to see Naru "Hey what's up?" I then saw Monk stomp his way over "You can't do that! Are you really going to ask her that?!" I gave them a confused look "w-what's going on?" Naru glared at monk and said "some of the female staff is in danger, Alice we need you as bait." I did a double take "wait as bait?" Naru raised a brow "do I need to repeat myself?"

I glared at him "No but what you're asking me shocked me, calm down." It was silent for what seem like a minute; Monk was brave enough to break the silence "Alice are you ok?" I nodded "don't worry about me, I will do it" I turned away and walked over to my seat. _God did he have to be a jerk? I heard him but does he know what he is asking from me? _I let out a heavy sigh and began to braid my hair, _random thought; every time I braid my hair it reminds me of a long tail. It does! Since my hair reaches the lower part of my back!_ I began to laugh "I crack myself up, I have a tail."

"A what" I turned around to see Houshou "oh just me being silly, my hair is so long and when I braid it reminds me of a tail," He smiled and placed a hand on my head "you ok?" I smiled "yes I just got carried away, but I am all in for helping." We heard someone clear there throat, "how about you two stop goofing around, and we need to get our plan in motion." I nodded as I stood up "ok" I followed them out to the grand hall; Lin turned off the lights.

I swallowed hard out of being nervous, and sat down on the first step on the staircase. _Its ok Alice I mean, they won't let you get killed or anything on their watch right?_ Then a thought dawned on me, _wait a second didn't Naru say something like 'no one dies under his watch again?'_ I hide my face in my hands _oh god mom, please keep me safe!_ I felt someone stand in front of me; I removed my hands to see Naru kneeling in front of me.

"If you are scared then why did you do this?" _is that a trick question? _"Well it's my job, you also asked me, plus you are my boss and…I trust you." _Did that just come out of my mouth? I trust him? Well if I am being honest here then honestly something inside me is telling me that I trust him. _His face expressionless, but he seemed to be in deep thought. "Naru?" He blinked a couple times "don't worry about it" _now I'm confused but ok._ I nodded "Ok" he took his place beside Lin while Houshou dressed in a Monks robe while John was dressed in his priest attire; they both stood in the middle of the hall.

Monk looked at John and nodded at his direction; John cleared his throat and began his prayer. As soon as John began the chandelier above us began to shake. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes _it's going to be fine_. "Yuzuki" _well then I guess not._ A dark figure appeared in front of John, before I knew John was thrown across the hall. I stood up and shouted his name "John!" _This freaking ghost is insane! He drove her away, for not reconizing her as Yuzuki. _The apparition turned towards my direction, I froze under his harsh gaze. His gaze softened once his attention turned towards me, _um what a 360 degree mood swing. Didn't he try to kill me earlier by using Mai?_

I flinched from the harsh tone Monk used in his prayer; Norio screamed in pain and anguish. Norio let out a wave off energy making us all topple to the ground; I sat up and noticed I was thrown a couple steps upwards. I stood up slowly and said "Norio!" His attention was turned towards me again and in inhuman speed he was right in front of me. "Norio stop what you are doing! Do you think Yuzuki would be happy if she saw you do this?"

Anger flashed through his eyes; he wrapped his hands around my neck and began to strangle me. "Liar! I know it you Yuzuki!" I saw dark spots dancing before my eyes; I began to get desperate until an idea came to me "s-stop it, how dare you hurt your own wife?" He released his grip around my neck, _hope this will work._ I gave him a harsh glare "I cared about you very much Norio and this is how you treat me? I am sorry I left you Norio, I was Blind…will you forgive me?" I untied my hair from the braid I had in; his gaze softened and placed a hand against my cheek. I shivered from his cold touch

"Norio darling, I was blind, you gave me everything and let a dirty servant touch me."

"Yuzuki you were always my light that dispelled the darkness that surrounded me."

_He actually acknowledges her without using literature! He came up with that all on his own;_ I smiled "you acknowledged me without your literature Norio!" He smiled; he was then surrounded by a bright light. "I love you Yuzuki, I am sorry I hit. I should have listened to you." I smiled "I love you too."

As he vanished the lights flickered back on, I saw the men rush to my aid. "Well looks like the new girl has some skill, she was actually able to make the spirit cross over and even cleanse it."

I smiled at monk "I know I am amazing" he gave me a dumbfounded look "oh really?" he brought me into a headlock and said "you are going to live a long life if you keep that up!" I squirmed away from his grip, "I'll radio in Ayako to ask Mrs., Hara to see if Alice actually got rid of the spirit." I crossed my arms across my chest _is he saying he doesn't trust my handy work?_ " Naru she says she doesn't sense anything, the house is clean." I sighed in relief, "Yay time to go home!" I did a little dance and in my little victory dance something caught my eye.

"Mai?" I looked at Lin who rushed to Mai who was standing at the top of the staircase "what are you doing up, you should be resting." She smiled at Lin "I'm ok, is he gone?" I nodded "yup and I got rid of him!" She then said "how?" "I got rid of him by pretending that I am Yuzuki, and it worked, I am amazing." She rolled her eyes "we don't need another Naru" I began to laugh and I turned to Naru he just glared at Mai. "If you two are done I suggest we get back to work, all of you start packing we are leaving."

All of us swarmed the base and began to pack everything up. As I passed by the front entrance, I saw Naru talking to the client. I happily made my way outside and shoved the box in the van I noticed the grass had some life to it now. The trees had a little green to them now; I smiled _I guess since Norio's negative presence is gone the house has some life to it now._ I skipped my way back in and grabbed the last box off the table and once again made my way outside. "Good to go!"

I shut the back of the van; I turned to see the client violating my figure once again. _Why me! Mom why did you have to give me these feminine fatale looks! Oh no…I have become a Naru!_ "Alice thank you for coming" I nodded and smiled "no problem thank Mr., Shibuya really he is the one that took your case after all."

He grabbed my hand and I froze from his touch _don't touch me!_ I wanted to flee but he is our client "Alice I am glad I got to meet a beauty such as yourself." I looked down at my shoes "um thank you sir" someone placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mr., Nakamura we will take our leave, please don't touch my assistant."

I blushed from his comment, _thank you Naru!_ Nakamura send Naru a deadly glare as he tossed my hand away from his grip. "I am sure a girl such as her isn't so innocent, I am sure she manipulates and teases men with that luscious figure." I looked at him with utter shock as his word; _did this bro…call me a tramp? I tease men, I seduce them? Are you serious this is new to me! _

My heart was pounding hard against my chest, but this time it wasn't anger but from something else. I felt my eyes began to water, _don't cry Alice;_ I then calmly and collectively said "Excuse me sire, I am no such thing." I felt Naru grab my hand and tug my away from the man; a single tear slid down my cheek.

I leaned against the van, letting my anger and humiliation slowly dissipate. "Alice, can I show you a trick?" I looked at him confused _I don't think it's a good time. _"I um…alright" He then pulled out a coin, "Met my pet" I felt myself do a double take. "Um that's your pet? Is just a measly 500 yen" The coin vanished "See he hid because you made fun of him."

"Wait um no I didn't you hid him!" He then showed me his hands, _what the?! _He then reached behind my ear, I blushed from the close contact. "Ah here his" "Hey how did you? Let me see it!" "Well then here catch." I saw the coin go up and I held my hand out; but I noticed It wasn't coming back down. "Hey you didn't throw it!" I crossed my arms against me chest, "You got so frustrated you scared him off"

"Uh wait no I didn't get frustrated" I giggled. He then reached into his coats collar and said "Ah here he is." I smiled "wow that's pretty cool!" He held up the coin again "You think so?" I leaped about a foot in the air "It spoke!" "Alice is weird isn't she?" "Mm-hm"_ that is so funny, I can't imagine a guy like him would be like this or do such a thing. _

"That's awesome! Do some more!" He placed the coin away, "he decided to retire for bit, let's go home." I smiled; I gave him a quick embrace and backed off before he got angry "thank you Naru, let's go home." I skipped to the other side of the van, "and shouted Mai let's go!" I leaped into the van and I saw the other door open; "Ready to go Alice?" I nodded at Mai "Yup so ready!" The car purred to life; I turned and looked out the back window. The house slowly faded from my view.

-Ghost Hunt-

After two days, Naru called me and asked if I was interested in a full time gig. I couldn't help but say yes; I was confused on why he asked me again since I thought I was already part of the group. But he explained to me he hired me to help out just for that case. But looks like he wanted me to an official part of the team; I had to say yes. I feel like I belong there; I threw on black skirt with a white v neck shirt and raced out the door.

That morning I was assigned to help Mai go through and file some paper work. "Mai Tea!" I laughed as she fumed with annoyance "Can't you say please?" I clutched my sides from how hard I was laughing "Mai you are so funny." She glared "glad I can entertain you." I rolled my eyes "why don't you give Master his Tea" I winked. She then marched down the small corridor mumbling something like "stupid Narcissist."

I hummed to myself as I went through the paper work, "I'll be there…watching you from way up high." I smiled "love that song! Abandon all ships is amazing." I giggled to myself and stopped when I heard the door open. A woman about her late thirties poked her head in, "Um hi my name is Melody and I have an appointment with Mr., Shibuya?" I nodded "Yes go ahead and take a seat I will go get him."

As she sat down I rushed to his door and knocked. "Come in" I opened the door and said "Um hey your client is here." He sighed and got up from his seat, I walked into the kitchen and said "you are going to need some more cups, need any help?" she let out a heavy sigh "no worries I got, go ahead without me." I nodded and I saw across the client and next to Naru.

"What brings you here today?" Mai came in and began to serve tea for everyone, "you see I am hosting a play at the theater downtown. Since its October we decided to do the story of Dr, Jekyll and Mr., Hyde." A huge grin slowly formed on my face "Amazing I love that story." Naru shot me a glare obviously telling me to shut up, "Yes, anyways every time we practice even just reading the script things begin to happen." Naru crossed his arms across his chest; I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Like what?" She then gazed into her cup and said "change of temperature, way too cold to be the AC, my lead man is always in harm's way! Like a couple of days ago if it weren't for the tech group up above the stage the spot light would have crushed him to death! Not only that but when he tried to practice the last scene, he was thrown off the stage by some weird invisible force!" I looked at me Mai who I can tell had the same emotion written on her face, shock.

"We will take you case, we need room to set up our equipment and a place to stay in." she nodded "the main lobby is pretty wide it also has some restrooms as well." He nodded "thank you and we will see you tomorrow afternoon." She smiled and said "thank you Mr., Shibuya thank you!" She left quickly and said "Mai call the group and see who can possibly come and join us on this case,

Alice are you available?" I nodded "yes I should be" he then raised a brow "aren't you supposed to be at school?" I shook my head "no I take online classes, school is easy and I always got picked on so yea." He said nothing else and then walked away and then vanished in his office. "Why do you get picked on Ali?"

I smiled _my mom use to call me Ali, _"well if I try to become friends with a guy well not all guys would do this but he would then either try to get his way with me. The girls well they well look at me then I don't know practically bully me, I didn't even do anything. I had a few girlfriends but the bullying was too much so I decided to take online classes."

She then frowned and then she pulled me into hug, "Ali-chan. I am sorry, they were just jealous of how awesome of a person you are! But don't worry I am here and I am your friend! We are your friends! SPR is your family now!" She pulled away; we she just said literally tugged on my heart strings "Mai" she gave me a smile that practically made her glow.

"Oh Ali by the way should you call your parents?" I shook my head "My dad is always working and my mom…she died from an illness." She frowned "I am sorry I know how you feel, my dad died when I was very young and my mom died when I was in middle school. So it's just me" I grabbed her hand "I am sorry Mai" she shook her head. "Don't worry I am fine SPR is my family now, and you are our new addition!" I giggled "awe Mai, now let's get back to work before Naru gets mad!" we both laughed at the thought as we walked back to her desk.

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Naru POV (IF he seems a little OC I deeply apologize I am trying the best I can.)**

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it; the encounter with Nakamura came into mind. "_I am sure a girl such as her isn't so innocent, I am sure she manipulates and teases men with that luscious figure." _Her pained ridden face slowly came into mind; I felt anger rise in my chest. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so angry? Is it because he insulted my assistant? It only makes sense, offending her is practically offending me**. **_**"or maybe because she is growing on you?"**_

"_Gene?"_

"_**Noll, what I think is impossible actually possible?**_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_**Sure, I think she is growing on you, I mean you are human. When she hugged you, you didnt even tell her not to do that."**_

"_I don't tell Ms., Hara not to touch me."_

"_**That's because you are afraid she will tell the rest of the group who you really are you idiot scienctist. But you do glare at Masako, you didn't glare at Alice."**_

"_I didn't get the chance to."_

"_**Sure, come one I noticed you sometimes stare when she isn't looking!"**_

I felt a wave of confusion consume me, did I stare at her?

"_**When that jerk Nakamura called her a tramp! You got very angry I was almost scared that you were going to use your PK on him."**_

"_That's because when he offended my assistant he offended me and my business."_

"_**sure, the fact that he hurt that girl bugged you. I think you like herNoll. I feel not cause of her beauty, Oh no not lust. Maybe because she is this unique being, you never really encountered someone like this before. Well Mai is a unique girl; I felt like you connected to her cause she was an orphan too. I think you felt something but couldn't figure it out. Well She is happy with Lin now, good for her.**_

I left out a heavy sigh _"I think you are insane, look I have things to do and need Tea so I will talk to you later."_

"_**Don't be afraid Noll, you are human remember? Till another time you idiot."**_

I shook my head, as I opened the door to yell for tea I heard Mai say "Why do you get picked on Ali?" Immediately I closed my mouth, "well if I try to become friends with a guy well not all guys would do this but he would then either try to get his way with me. The girls well they well look at me then I don't know practically bully me, I didn't even do anything. I had a few girlfriends but the bullying was too much so I decided to take online classes." _I felt like people these days don't have a brain anymore; people can be the lowest of the low. I would kill the boys that tried to have their way with her. Wait what?_

I shook my head and kept listening "Ali-chan. I am sorry, they were just jealous of how awesome of a person you are! But don't worry I am here and I am your friend! We are your friends! SPR is your family now!" I smirked _that was always a trait I enjoyed about Mai; she had a big heart and a mouth to go with it too. _"Oh Ali by the way should you call your parents?" "My dad is always working and my mom…she died from an illness." It was silent for about a second before Mai spoke up "I am sorry I know how you feel, my dad died when I was very young and my mom died when I was in middle school. So it's just me"

_So Alice is alone somewhat, she did tell me she had her father who thought she was a little crazy. But I didn't know her mother died. Well I do remember when she mentioned her mother; her eyes did hold some sadness behind them. Why didn't I catch that before?_

I then heard Mai say, "Don't worry I am fine SPR is my family now, and you are our new addition!" I couldn't help but silently agree with Mai, SPR acted like a small family. I heard Alice giggle, I felt my chest hitch. _Damn it why did my chest hitch?_ "Awe Mai, now let's get back to work before Naru gets mad!" I felt my face form into a glare; I walked out and said "Mai tea!"

**OMG sorry I haven't updated I have been blocked for a while, I want to make sure I piece this well and not only well to make sure I build these guys together and form a nice connection. Hope you like it and I am going to bed! Night night! Octoberyuki.**


	6. Practice nearly gets you killed

Hello once again :D some of the reviews I got made me so smiley! Again thanks for your reviews! Well hope you like this new chappy!

My morning routine; I chucked my phone across my room. I sprang out of bed and headed to my kitchen. I saw a note left on my counter

Alice, I came to check in on you last night. Anyways hope you are doing I will, work has been very busy of late so I am sorry I haven't really kept in contact with you. Have you been having episodes again? If so let me know so I can contact the doctor that dealt with your mother. I love you Alice, take care. –father.

I ripped up the note, _how dare he mention my mother and calling me crazy again! _ I took in a deep breath and walked into my bathroom; I turned on the water. I stripped off my clothing and stepped in.

I let a tear fall; _dad never really believed mother's gift or my own, so he would have doctors see us. Even though father did this to us, mother still loved him; personally I think she stuck with him for my sake. _After my shower I threw on black skinny jeans with a thin white tank top and threw over a see through black long sleeve. I rummaged through my room and found my black flats and packed up for the case.

I grabbed my blade placed it in its usual spot in my back pocket; I slung my black duffle bag and began to walk towards the office. I placed one headphone in and smiled as AFI's "Love Like Winter" came on; the streets were surprisingly not as busy this morning. About ten minutes into the walk I saw a small tanned car slowly drive up to me. I placed my hand in my back pocket ready if I need to fight, the window slowly slides down and to my surprised I saw John.

"Morning Alice, would you like a ride?" I smiled and said "that would be awesome!" He popped open the trunk, I threw my bag inside and closed the trunk up. I sat in the passenger seat and said "Thanks for the ride kind sir" I laughed and his face turned slightly red and laughed with me as he pulled back onto the road. "So you do really walk around ever where" I nodded "Yup I do, it's a good work out." Then I said "Hey John is Masako going to be there?" _Now where did that come from, well I guess since she arrived with John on the last case so it only makes since. I wonder why she gave me that look, did I steal her thunder?_

"Not sure mate, I think the only one who would know is either Mai or Kazuya" I nodded "Oh is there do's and don'ts around her? Last case she gave me a glare and honestly I don't know what I did wrong." He pulled up to the office and turned to me giving me a soft smile "Don't worry about it Ali, Masako is a nice girl and sometimes her emotions of certain someone gets to her. But don't worry just be yourself" _he is so freaking nice!_ "Awe John, thanks and a certain someone?" he nodded and said "don't worry about it" I gave him a confused look but I just nodded listened to him, after all he is a priest. (Meaning he is wise)

He opened the door and I walked in to see Lin on his computer "Hey Lin" he nodded to us and said "Mai is in the kitchen if you are looking for her." I smiled and skipped my way to the kitchen and John followed; I saw her pull out the small white kettle. "Hey Mai" "Morning Mai" she looked nice in a lavender colored sweater and dark blue jeans; her hair falling to her shoulders in waves. _Wait has that white strand of hair always been there?_ (if you read the last few chapters of Within you it will explain what it means, but I am sure I might explain it here pretty soon.)

"Hey you two, Did you catch a ride with John Ali?" she smiled at me; _I swear Mai's smile can really brighten up the room. _I looked at John smiled then back at Mai, "Somewhat, remember I said I walked everywhere? Well I was walking to the office and this nice gentleman saw me and decided to give me a ride." She placed the kettle on the stove, "Awe john you are too nice, thank you for picking up our dark princess." I snorted "dark princess? Where did that come from?" She gave me a devious smirk "because all the black you wear"

I placed my hands on my hips "Well I love the color black, what can I say I do look amazing." The kettle screamed and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "Oh no not in this kitchen we don't need another Naru!" I began to laugh and said "I know but I love to make you grumpy! You are so cute when you're grumpy!" Which was very true, John sweat dropped "well I can't argue with that, you are pretty funny when you a flustered Mai." She poured Naru's tea and said "I am so glad I can entertain you" sarcasm etched in her words.

John and I followed Mai out to the 'forbidden cave', she knocked on the door "Come in." She entered the office and placed the tea on his desk, "Hey Naru" "Morning Kazuya" he shut his book and said "you two can start helping Mai with the equipment." _Well hello to you too! _ I then said "well hello to you too master, and I will get on that right away." I turned around and grabbed John by his arm and dragged him away.

"Breathe Alice" I giggled and let go of John's arm, "I'm fine. I'm just being silly" he smiled and Mai came out with a couple of boxes "Alright guys let's get started." _But I am too lazy today! _As if Mai read my mind "Now Alice I see that look on your face, don't be lazy the faster we get this done the more we don't have to worry about 'Master's wrath!" I broke in laughter _I never get tired of that joke._

-Ghost Hunt-

I sat in the van with my dear little Mai next to me, _I am such a creeper!_ I had on headphone stuck in my ear listening to 'We came as Romans'. I felt the van pull to a harsh stop; I looked over to see Mai looking out the window. "Looks like an accident Naru" he groaned in annoyance. "I can see that Mai" I looked out my window as well and saw a city bus on its side. An ambulance and fire truck stationed nearby. "Shouldn't those people go to the hospital, why are the walking away from the sight?"

I gave Mai a questioning look, _what people? All the people I see are the ones they are pulling out from the bus. Is she seeing something that we can't? Hm maybe if I can link to her like we did when we first met or like in the previous case I can see what she is seeing but it's a long shot._ "Mai there is no one walking away from the sight, what people?" Mai and I turned our attention towards Lin, "don't you…see them?" I could see fear and confusion etched on her face.

I then scooted over and placed my hands on the side of her head, "Let me see." She gave me a questioning look "What?" I let out a small deep breath trying to concentrate; I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. _The idea the eyes are the portal to the mind and soul; very true. _"Remember that time we link in the case and we first met? Let me see what you're seeing, this is a long shot but let's see if we can do it again."

She nodded I could tell that she was feeling nervous; she then looked straight into my eyes. I felt the pull; _The Image of the injured people walking away appeared into my mind,_ _they look like freaking normal people as if she was looking at a solid figure such as Lin or Naru! _The image faded and I scooted away and looked out the window. _I can't see anything; these must be very low level spirits because I can't even sense them. _

"That's because there dead, there people who died from the crash. But I see them clear as day, like as if I was looking at you Naru or Lin." I turned back to Mai to see she was very confused and panicking." Naru turned around in his seat, "Mai calm down, if you begin to panic you will lose control and your PK will spike." She took a deep shaky breath; I scooted close to Mai and held her hand in mine. I then looked at Naru and said "its weird Naru, I looked through her thoughts and I don't blame her. The way she saw them, if is as she were seeing actual people."

Naru then turned his attention towards me, "wait you saw what she saw?" I nodded "it's like I told you before, through touch and especially if I concentrate. I forgot to mention this but in the last case but Mai and I linked during a vision both seeing the same thing. It's like I plug my brain with hers." I could tell Naru was very interested in what I just said and then smirked "so she does have a brain." Mai rolled my eyes "yes I do you jerk" I couldn't help but burst into laughter; I felt Mai relax.

The van began to move again Mai sighed in relief and said "thank god we are out of here!" I released her hand and leaned my head against the window; _wow Mai PK stuff must be pretty strong but I can't help but to worry, because there are some pretty dangerous spirits. In the last case she was possessed at a fast rate; hopefully nothing goes wrong on this one._

-Ghost Hunt-

"OW" I sat up and saw Naru holding up my ear phone, "We're here." I shot him a deadly glare "Thank you I guess and that freaking hurt!" He smirked "well if you didn't have it in the first place that wouldn't of happened." I groaned in annoyance but then broke out into a giggle "Don't worry I will get you back" I grabbed my headphone from his hands, my fingertips barley brushing against his skin. I leaped out the car and took a big stretch, "Finally!"

I skipped around the van and saw John and Monks car pulling up. My being jumpy, I bumped into Naru, _an image of water flashed into my mind._ I landed on my knees as the small image faded…_what…was…that?_ I felt sick _something's wrong…something bad happened._ Naru kneeled in front of me "What happened" His tone of voice was harsh, I cringed to his tone "I really don't know…" he let out a heavy sigh "You sure you can't remember?"

I could tell whatever I saw was something important if he was pushing me to tell him. _Better to forget but if it's this important _"can we talk somewhere privet?" he nodded and I followed him out around the building "Alice" I looked at him and he was giving me a harsh glare "I saw water; I had a terrible feeling, that's all I saw." He closed his eyes "that's all?" I nodded "I can tell this is important to you, but don't worry I will forget, I don't want you to think that if I know something privet of yours that I will use it against you or something."_ Why would I, I don't even know what's going on!_

I was stunned for what I saw next, he smiled. _Wow he is pretty good looking…Alice Hunter what's wrong with you!_ "With someone like you I don't think I have to worry about that" I smiled "Yup, what a second this can go both ways! Either because I am nice or because you think I lack a brain!" His smiled turned into a smirk "well so she might have a brain" but then I smirked back at him "whatever Naru let's just get back to work."

**Naru POV**

"_**Well, she saw what you saw when you touched one of my shirts Noll."**_

"_From her reaction looks like she did Gene, she saw your last moments"_

I could image my brother frowning, _**"I wonder what triggered it? But I also I am surprised you didn't threaten her! You seem very collective with her unlike Hara-san."**_

"_That's because I know Alice, she is a smart girl and I know she wouldn't do anything like blackmail. Alice is not that Kind of person."_

"_**Oh looks like Noll might have a thing for Alice! You called her smart! are you saying Hara san isn't smart?"**_

"_Your point is? I didn't say anything about having feelings! I never said anything like that about Ms,. Hara Gene."_

"_**You don't have too; I am your twin I just know, do you think she can find me? What use am I if I can't remember"**_

Alice's POV

The theater lobby was average, it was pit shaped, and when you first entered it was elevated floor then further in there were steps that turned into a pit and on the left side of the room were double doors. I carefully made my way down the steep steps and placed the box on the ground. Monk and John walked in carrying in a white table, I moved out of the way and said "Alright use them muscles!"

It took us one freaking long hour to set up everything! Our lovely boss did not like our handing work; Monk, John and I were stuck there moving everything! Mai got lucky and just made his tea and took temp readings with Ayako. I ungracefully landed on my back in the pit, "The cold ground never felt so good." Monk landed right next to me "You said it, say do you sense anything?" I slowly shook my head "I am not really that good in that department; I can just dig up information and make things move nothing to special."

He scoffed "yea like everyone can make things move" I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm "well you know what I mean, Not like Mai, that girly has some major potential going on there." Something dark loomed over us "I don't pay you to lie around" we both groaned annoyed and tired "What do you want us to do?" "I want you and monk to go into the theater and watch over the performers that are practicing." I slowly stood up and helped monk up, "My back hurts." I smirked "that's cause you're getting old" he smacked my shoulder "not you too Mai calling me old plus the old Hag is enough."

"Who are you calling old hag!" Monk and I turned to see Mai and Ayako entering the room "Ok let's go" Monk grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room to the theater. "That was close, I am so sore from lifting I don't think I can take a beating from Ayako." We walked up to the stage to see Melody with her performers all grouped together, "Now luckily have help now; we will not let something like this stop the show, let's do this for Akira." The all said "For Akira" _who is Akira? I don't think she told us everything._ "Now let's start where Dr Jekyll is making his experiment." (I know no detail, don't worry I will add it o.o)

I saw a boy with scruffy blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. He was very lean but was somewhat toned, the stage crew above set off flashing lights. The boy seemed in pain and began to transform, dancers leaped around and interacted with him like there were the poison. "LOOK OUT!" The group looked up then leaped out of the way, the spot light fell center stage and burst into flames. Sparks flew and the people screamed, "Alice help me with the injured!" I nodded ay Ayako, I rushed past the fire and saw a short red head girl unconscious, I picked her up by the waist and carried her out. The fire roared; _this isn't a normal fire, for a spotlight? I think the spirit is doing this; _I sat her in one of the seats and tapped my hand lightly against her cheek. "Hey, wake up girly! Come on wake up." Ayako then walked over and gave me a wet towel "Wet her face a little I think the sudden heat and shock did her in."

I nodded and began to wipe her face; I looked up to see Naru, Mai and Lin rush in. I looked back at the girl and noticed she began to stir, "Hey girly are you ok? Does anything hurt?" She shook her head slowly "relax and don't move and don't fall asleep." I placed the rag on her forehead and placed her hand against the white rag. I walked over to Naru "Hey Naru, I think this lady missed a major detail. When they were altogether they said for Akira."

"What happened?" I looked back at the stage and saw Monk and John trying to kill the fire. "The main lead began to rehearse and next thing you know the spotlight came crashing down." We both were interrupted "Stop it!" Then a loud high pitched whistle pierced the air. Bright lights swarmed in front of Mai, _Freaking spirits won't leave that poor girl alone!_ She then turned back to Lin and she smiled, she began to talk about what she saw.

"This spirit is very aggressive well at least to the lead" I mumbled. "Or that's what we have been told, also from what you and the others witnessed." I nodded "He really doesn't want this show to happen, do you think its Akira?"

"Mai?" we both looked to see Mai slumped in Lin's arms. Lin then said "Matzusaki will you please make Mai some tea to help her calm her nerves please." He picked her up and carried out the room, "Monk and John I want you to ask around about the occurrence! Alice I want you to follow me we are going to look through this place history and I am going to need you." I nodded and followed him out, he sat down in front of the blank monitors and I leaned over his shoulder while he typed for information.

I glanced over and saw Mai and Lin together, _something must have really spooked her and I have a weird feeling it isn't just what she saw._ I looked over Naru again and noticed he was looking at an article, "Akira age twenty died on night of the show"_ so she didn't tell us everything._ "Hey Naru" Him and I looked to see Monk and John walk in; he looked at me then back at Naru. "Close you two?" My cheeks turned red and I stoop up straight, "get on with it monk."

"Right anyways they said this isn't the first time, this is there second time. These attacks have never been this bad before, usually it would be temperature drops and loud banging."

I frowned _this spirit really means business. _"Monk can I count on you and John to see up camera's" he walked over and handed them a piece of paper "here are the locations, Mai is no condition." They nodded and grabbed the camera bags; they looked at Mai with hurt and worry in their eyes. _I need to ask what going on I feel like I don't know everything yet,_ the front door lobby chimed and we saw Ms., Hara walk in.

Naru took his seat and I looked over his shoulder again, "Ms., Hara do you sense anything." I looked over and noticed she covered her mouth with her sleeve, "yes I sense a spirit that is very upset." She shot me a glare and I gave her a confused look. I turned my attention back to Naru's screen; "Akira Age twenty was found dead the night of the show. He was supposed to play the main lead and was known for he amazing talent, an investigation is underway." I leaped in the air from my phone going off. I pulled out my phone and glared at my phone _Dad. _I hit deny and chucked my phone on the ground, "if you keep that up you are going to break your phone." I smirked "true it's not the phones fault." Someone cleared there throat and saw Masako looking a little unhappy. "Alice come with me, we are going to visit the Melody." I nodded and followed Naru out and couldn't help but wonder _does Masako like Naru? Why does she have to glare at me like that, it's not like I am doing anything wrong._

I then bumped into Naru, "Alice why did you throw your phone?" I looked down at my shoes "it was…my dad, I am not in good speaking terms with him but I don't think he knows that." He turned around, his beautiful blue eyes luring me in "Did something happen recently?" It _won't hurt to tell him. I know I can trust him, "_Dad dropped in recently and mentioned if I was having 'problems' then he would gladly call the doctor." I shivered at the word doctor; I looked up and saw something in his eyes. _Anger? I can't really tell_, he let out a frustrated sigh. I dropped my gaze to the ground "yea usual stupid drama I won't let it affect my work don't worry."

His hand cupped my chin and my eyes were now fixed on him "If you need anything, let me know. Don't let your father make you think you are crazy, because you're not." He released my chin, turned around and headed towards Melody's office. _My hearts pounding, it sure has been a long time that my heart has felt this way, it sure has been a long time that I could count on someone._

**That's it for now! I know not much at the moment sorry about that but I promise to add a little more next time yes?! Anyways tata for now octoberyuki.**


	7. The show must go on

OctoberYuki- Hey guys! How was your Halloween?! What were you for Halloween this year? I was a freak show clown! Maybe I will change my profile picture so you guys can take a look! But seriously let me know how it was, what were you and if you don't celebrate then how was your night?! Hope you like this chapter guys!

Naru and I sat in front of Melody, "what can I help you with?" From the look of her face I could tell she wasn't too happy. "Looks like you were holding some information from us, who is Akira?" The look on her face went from annoyed to angry, "Look he died last year from an accident, and also all of this began recently this month. I know what you're thinking and I don't think he would do anything to harm us! I have a lot of work to do please leave!"

Naru and I stood up and we left the room, "looks like a touchy subject." I glanced at Naru who is in deep thought; after about a minute he said "she is letting her feelings get in the way of her thinking. He died a year ago and all of this began recently so why now?" I then said "well, I mean it is hard to talk about someone you loss; honestly that's a good question." We walked into base with Lin typing away also Monk and John looking at the monitors.

"Hey you two, what did you find?" I smiled at Monk "well she didn't tell us that someone died last year, we found out by some article. So we asked but all she said it happened a year ago and all of this funky stuff all began recently this month. The guy that died here was named Akira, she didn't seem too happy to talk about it."

"Naru" We then turned our attentions towards Lin "the temperature in the lounge is spiking, also the camera in that room has shut down." His gaze turned to the ceiling; he quickly stood up and said "Mai's in trouble!" We all raced down the hall and stopped in front of the lounge door; smoke began to seep from the crack. "Back up" we backed away as monk kicked the door open, Lin rushed in and the high pitched noise echoed the halls.

The bright lights appeared and attacked the flames, _so that's where those lights come from…what are those things?_ I peeked in and saw Mai slumped in front of the boy I saw earlier; Lin picked her up with ease and rushed out the room. Monk picked up the boy by the waist and quickly followed behind; Ayako tried to open a cubby but pulled her hand away. "Damn it I need a rag, but it's too hot to open these cubbies."

I walked over and stared at the cabinet, I took a deep breath _"open."_ The cubby slid open and Ayako quickly grabbed the rags turned on the sink wetting the rags. I followed her out the room; as I entered the room I couldn't help but stare at Mai.

She had a few black stains on her smooth skin; her eyes were blood shot. She coughed every once in a while and couldn't help but feel angry. _"This ghost is freaking crazy."_

"Mai what happened?" I could tell Lin was very worried from his tone of voice; she cleared her throat which caused her to cough. I winced from the sound of her cough. From the look on her face I could tell her throat was bothering her. "Haru and I were just talking next thing you know the unhappy spirit appeared." She was then interrupted by the blonde hair boy, who I now knew as Haru,

"But we were talking about Akira when it happened! I know he was a team mate but I can't help but think it's him!" We all looked at Haru who looked very upset, _if it was someone I knew I would react the same way._

"Naru he also did say it was his time, I think it's Akira too. Earlier today when the spotlight fell he said something like it was his time, Haru said he died in an accident." Naru then said "Akira died in an accident on the night of his performance according to the director. But I haven't had the chance to do extensive research on how he died; Haru how did he die?"

"Naru you could ask a little nicer he did know him after all!" He just shot Mai a glare; I just shook her head. I could tell he was UN comfortable to talk about his team member's death, but we don't have time, people's lives are at stake. Before Naru could say more; "Naru." I stepped in front of him and I held my hands up as a sign for him to calm him down, "How about I look into his memories like I did with Mai."

I could see he took interest in the idea, a felt a chill run down my spine. _"Good thing you calmed him down"_ a male's voice rang through my head. _"Did I just imagine that right?"_

"Haru if you don't want to talk about how about you let Alice take a look. It shouldn't hurt" He swallowed hard and smirked at Naru "This is a joke right? There is no way people can do that?!" Again it was silent, "No I won't let her touch me." Naru was getting very impatient "Then tell us!" He cringed at his tone "well… he was known for his talent, and well it inflated his ego. He was a good guy and well when it came to show time he would become a complete jerk!"

He swallowed hard, "Well one day the tech crew weren't doing a good job with the spotlights above so he went up there himself, he tired adjusting them himself and in the process he fell over the railing."

"_What a horrible way to die, especially if it was his night." _

"_**yes it is sad, but it looks like Akira lost his way. " (**_**Unknown male voice)**

"_Yea seems like it"_ _Ok it happened again…am I going crazy?_

"Like in the article you read he died on the night of the performance, but I just remembered something. He was supposed to play the lead in Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, now I am playing the lead after a year of his death."

I looked at Naru and he returned the look, _tomorrow marks that year._ "The first time I talked with your director she mentioned all of this began recently this month; what she failed to mention was Akira, why is that?" Haru frowned "She really doesn't like to talk about Akira, he was her star." I felt a pang of course through my body, _it hurts to talk about someone you lost but these people are being selfish! Other people's lives are at stake and we need all the information we need to help them and yet the hold information from us!_

I groaned in annoyance "Yes I know it hurts to talk about someone you care about that died recently but you guys need to understand that all of you are in danger especially you!" He stood up and went up to my face; I could feel his warm breath on my face. His hands formed into fist; I could tell he wanted to hit me "How do you know how it feels!?" An image of my mother flashed then faded in my mind. My heart leaped to my throat _Oh trust me I know how it feel! _

My train of through was interrupted when I saw an arm stick our protectively in front of me. _Naru?_ He gave Haru a fierce glare and I joined him, _this guy better back up,he doesn't know what he is talking about either!_ "I appreciate you don't use that kind of tone with my crew." "_Well what he said" (Alice)_

"_**Isn't Naru sweet?"(Unknown male voice)**_

"_There it is again…Hello?"_

_(Silence)_

"_I must be going crazy."_

Haru shook his head and stormed out the room, "I guess Akira wants to kill Haru because he didn't get the chance to perform, so he thinks Haru should either." Everyone turned their attention towards Mai. Then Naru said "Makes sense now, Monk and John I want you to perform and exorcism. Monk I want you in the lounge and John in the dressing room."

They both nodded and went to change in there attire, "Ms., Hara after they perform there exorcism in those locations I want you to let me know when the spirit is cornered in the theater."

She hid her mouth behind her sleeve, "Are you going to at least convince the spirit to cross over?" He let out a heavy sigh "possibly, that is if the spirit will want to move one." She said nothing more, "Mazusaki I want you to stick close by, and this spirit seems very aggressive. If anyone gets hurt I want you nearby to help out." She held her head high with confidence and nodded.

"What can I do?" I looked at Mai, _Girly you were nearly killed! Personally I think you should sit out. _"I want you to stay close by. I am making you sit on this one, if this ghost somehow possesses you we are going to be in big trouble." I couldn't help but feel confused, big trouble but why? _ He read my mind about her sitting out but not to that extent._

_I wouldn't call Mai trouble, more like trouble found her for what it seems like! This is my only second case with these guys! But I can't help but feel like I know them forever; _Mai face went from sweet to foul. She was giving Naru a harsh glare, "But I can't just stand by and do nothing Naru!" His face expressionless under his mask he was probably annoyed "You would only get in the way Mai; I don't need you to be taken over again."

She crossed here arms across her chest; I shot Naru a small glare _jezz that's harsh don't say it like that!_

"_**Idiot scientist" (unknown voice)**_

"_What, Ok seriously hello!"_

I shook off the weird fight in my head, and then I said "Hey Naru that wasn't very nice" "I am just doing my job and to make sure she doesn't get hurt or ruin this operation." Mai then stood up and was furious "Well I am sorry that I am always in the way!" I held my hands up as a sign of comfort "Mai, I am sure he did MEAN it like that" I emphazied the word mean and gave him the look of 'you-are-not-helping' kind of look.

He let out a heavy sigh; he turned away and went back to his spot. I stomped my way over, and rushed in front of him sitting on his chair. He crossed his arms "Your in my way" I huffed "Naru I get you are trying to protect Mai but don't shut her down like that. That was rude; business is business I get that but ease up a little. I am guessing you haven't gotten your tea doesn't help?" He pinched the bridge of his nose

"_**You got him now…Idiot scientist…I agree he needs to lighten up on poor Mai."**_

"_Ok seriously who are you, I know something's there I am hearing a guy's voice not my own!"_

_(Silence)_

"Alice" I looked at Naru "looks like you are hanging out with Mai too much, she is usually pulling the space cadet move." I stood up and let out a small huff "Jerk!" He smirked as I walked away, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it's the fact you should learn how to keep your mouth shut." _Sounds like Masako,_ "Oh well excuse me" _and that's Mai. _I walked over to Mai "Mai what's going on first Naru which… I can tell is normal thing for you; But now Masako?"

I flashed a glance at Masako and she hid her mouth behind her Kimono. But I could see she was sending me a dark look, "I agree with the girl" I looked over to Ayako; I forgot she was still here. "Well Ms., Hunter I would quite frankly appreciate if you stay out of it, this only concern Mai and me." I saw a small smirk form behind Masako's sleeve, _oh just case you're pretty I won't let that slide. For what you said to Mai and that nasty look you just said to me_, "I am sorry princess, but obviously you did something to upset Mai. I frankly don't allow that" I sent her a small smirk.

I could tell Masako was losing her cool but somehow still kept her composure. "Sorry to knock you down from your pedestal but I suggest stop whatever you're doing. I don't care where you come from or how pretty you are. You just another human being like I am; Mai has feelings and I am sure you do too. Just because you're known as an amazing medium doesn't mean squat."

Ayako's mouth hung open and so did Mai's; I knew what I said was harsh but I did this to Masako to remind her that she has feeling too so why should she be like that towards Mai? "Don't you think that was a bit harsh Alice?" I looked over at Ayako, "I do admit I was, but it's not fair for Mai to just take it. Masako, hope this reminds you that you're human too. I hope you can forgive me in the near future but I don't appreciate that you were making Mai upset."

Ayako said nothing more, Masako looked away and huffed. "Ms., Hara do you sense anything?" She looked at Naru and somehow lit up again as if nothing just happened.

"_**Pretty girl but definitely not Noll's type"**_

"_Again you better answer me bro, maybe I can ask someone to help me out on what the heck is going on!"_

"_**NO! I will tell you later…"**_

I smiled and felt victorious; Masako closed her eyes for a sec, "Its working the spirit is moving." He stood up and said "let's go to the theater and Mai stay close by." He opened the theaters doors and walked into the huge hall, Monk and John appeared on the stage. "IT'S….Not FAIR!" The room shook, monk and John were tossed back stage by Akira. The director appeared behind us. "What is going on" _You guys came in on the worst time possible! _"Get out its Akira!"

The director shot me a glare, "No I don't believe you! He wouldn't do this to us!" Masako rushed towards the stage as a dark figure appeared "Please Akira, you can't do this, these are your friends!" He glared at the girl, he sent out a wave of energy and she flew a couple of rows back. _"I will not allow this! It was my time, this is my part!"_ I shot a glare at the director, "I told you."

She looked stunned and hurt, "Akira please stop it" Mai shouted. Mai ran away from our side and towards the stage. "Mai" But before Lin could move Ayako and I raced after her; we grabbed Mai by the arms and stopped her from going any further. In doing so Akira sent a wave of energy and all three us of flew to the ground. But that didn't stop Mai, "Please stop it Akira! You are being selfish, you are supposed to encourage and support your friends!"

Akira stopped his reign of terror; "You left a wonderful reputation behind you, why do you want to ruin it by being like this! You are well loved and admired but your crew and now you are going to kill them? No matter what shouldn't the show go on? Let them perform and do what they love which is to be on stage, that would be selfish of you to take that away from them." Akira was then engulfed in a bright light, "Melody…Haru…I'm sorry…"

Melody and Haru ran their way to the edge of the stage; Melody had tears forming on the rim of her eyes. "Akira, my star…its ok hun…this show will go on as a tribute to you." Haru nodded and said "and I will make sure to play your part perfectly, just like you wanted it to be played." Akira smiled and turned to Mai, "Thank you for reminding me what's important young miss" Mai couldn't help but smile; tears ran down her soft cheek.

As he vanished his words echoed the auditorium "The show must go on." I couldn't help but smile; I plopped ungracefully on my back, "Thank god it's over!" Ayako stood up, "Agree and he ruined my hair!" Monk and John appeared from back stage, "it did? I honestly can't tell the difference." I began to laugh which only pushed Ayako over the edge, "Stupid Monk, you should learn how to keep your mouth shut!" He broke out into laughter as well, "all of you stop fooling around and start packing!"

I groaned in annoyance, "fine!" Mai stood up and was kind enough to help me up. "Way a go Mai, you put Akira to rest!" She smiled and I gave her a high five; I looked over to see Lin walking over to our direction and noticed he didn't look too happy. "Mai you put yourself in danger" She crossed her arms across her chest, "Hey Mai I will see you in a bit?" she nodded and leaving her and Lin to talk about whatever they need to talk about.

We made it back to the office and brought back all of the equipment with ease with all of us working together. I could tell Mai had a fight with Lin; the entire ride back to the office she looked upset. But I didn't ask what was wrong; I walked up to her and said "Hey if you need to talk about something here is my number." I grabbed a sticky note of her desk and wrote down my number. She gave me a small smile "thanks' Ali" I gave her a playful wink, "no problem."

I walked up to Naru's door and knocked, "come in." I opened to the door to find him reading a book. "Hey everything has been put away, can I go?" He peeked over his book, "Yes." I smiled and before I could leave the room he said "Alice, are you walking home?" I turned around, "yea I usually do." _How many times do I have to repeat myself!_

He let out a heavy sigh; "Lin I will be right back." I gave him a confused look, "w-what wait you don't have to-" he cut me off "don't be stupid, it's dark outside and walking out there by yourself in the dark isn't entirely safe or smart." I huffed in annoyance, _could you say that in a nicer way?!_ I followed him out to a black car; I sat down in the passenger seat. "Do you even know where I live?" he smirked "No but obviously you have to navigate me."

"Well when you get out here make a right." He did just that; it was silent which only made this unbearable. But surprisingly he broke the silence. "Your father, is he ever home?" I was stunned by his question but I was bothered by it, "he is usually never home. It's just me, and when he does come home it's just small Hi how are you. Nothing much, ever since my mother died he has been even more cold than he already was, just go straight the next two lights."

"I see" I nodded "do you have any family members here, any siblings?" At the red light he hit the break hard making me jerk forward, I noticed he was tense. "Touchy subject…don't answer that I'm sorry." _I hope I didn't bring up something touchy…_ he sat there quiet and lost in thought. It was then until the light turned green he said something, "I had a brother." I couldn't help but frown at the word had, "I'm sorry for you loss Naru."

He didn't say anything else but "don't tell anyone I told you." _That's weird but ok…_ "Um yea…I promise." I noticed we were coming up to the apartment complexes, "turn here, and it's a few buildings down."

He turned in with ease; I looked down at my hands which rested on my lap. "Alice, you asked a question and I answered it." I nodded "pull in here, and I know but you didn't have to answer if you didn't want too." He said nothing more; I placed my hand over his hand that was gripping the steering wheel. "Thanks for the ride Naru I appreciate it." I gave him a soft smile, "so see you tomorrow drive safe and have a goodnight!"

I pulled away my hand away and walked to my door; when I opened my door I looked back to see the car pulling away slowly and disappear.

**AND that's a wrap for now, happy late Halloween! And yay thanks for the reviews and the favs! Just bloody everything **** even one makes me smile! Hoped you liked it and who's invading her head and why? Hm…interesting? Anyways tata for now! Octoberyuki.**


End file.
